Lev 9/kjv
: }|1| 9:1 And it came to pass on the eighth day, that Moses called Aaron and his sons, and the elders of Israel; }} : }|2| 9:2 And he said unto Aaron, Take thee a young calf for a sin offering, and a ram for a burnt offering, without blemish, and offer them before the LORD. }} : }|3| 9:3 And unto the children of Israel thou shalt speak, saying, Take ye a kid of the goats for a sin offering; and a calf and a lamb, both of the first year, without blemish, for a burnt offering; }} : }|4| 9:4 Also a bullock and a ram for peace offerings, to sacrifice before the LORD; and a meat offering mingled with oil: for to day the LORD will appear unto you. }} : }|5| 9:5 And they brought that which Moses commanded before the tabernacle of the congregation: and all the congregation drew near and stood before the LORD. }} : }|6| 9:6 And Moses said, This is the thing which the LORD commanded that ye should do: and the glory of the LORD shall appear unto you. }} : }|7| 9:7 And Moses said unto Aaron, Go unto the altar, and offer thy sin offering, and thy burnt offering, and make an atonement for thyself, and for the people: and offer the offering of the people, and make an atonement for them; as the LORD commanded. }} : }|8| 9:8 Aaron therefore went unto the altar, and slew the calf of the sin offering, which was for himself. }} : }|9| 9:9 And the sons of Aaron brought the blood unto him: and he dipped his finger in the blood, and put it upon the horns of the altar, and poured out the blood at the bottom of the altar: }} : }|10| 9:10 But the fat, and the kidneys, and the caul above the liver of the sin offering, he burnt upon the altar; as the LORD commanded Moses. }} : }|11| 9:11 And the flesh and the hide he burnt with fire without the camp. }} : }|12| 9:12 And he slew the burnt offering; and Aaron's sons presented unto him the blood, which he sprinkled round about upon the altar. }} : }|13| 9:13 And they presented the burnt offering unto him, with the pieces thereof, and the head: and he burnt them upon the altar. }} : }|14| 9:14 And he did wash the inwards and the legs, and burnt them upon the burnt offering on the altar. }} : }|15| 9:15 And he brought the people's offering, and took the goat, which was the sin offering for the people, and slew it, and offered it for sin, as the first. }} : }|16| 9:16 And he brought the burnt offering, and offered it according to the manner. }} : }|17| 9:17 And he brought the meat offering, and took an handful thereof, and burnt it upon the altar, beside the burnt sacrifice of the morning. }} : }|18| 9:18 He slew also the bullock and the ram for a sacrifice of peace offerings, which was for the people: and Aaron's sons presented unto him the blood, which he sprinkled upon the altar round about, }} : }|19| 9:19 And the fat of the bullock and of the ram, the rump, and that which covereth the inwards, and the kidneys, and the caul above the liver: }} : }|20| 9:20 And they put the fat upon the breasts, and he burnt the fat upon the altar: }} : }|21| 9:21 And the breasts and the right shoulder Aaron waved for a wave offering before the LORD; as Moses commanded. }} : }|22| 9:22 And Aaron lifted up his hand toward the people, and blessed them, and came down from offering of the sin offering, and the burnt offering, and peace offerings. }} : }|23| 9:23 And Moses and Aaron went into the tabernacle of the congregation, and came out, and blessed the people: and the glory of the LORD appeared unto all the people. }} : }|24| 9:24 And there came a fire out from before the LORD, and consumed upon the altar the burnt offering and the fat: which when all the people saw, they shouted, and fell on their faces. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *